


Bros at Prom

by PurpleTigerGirl



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Prom, background taepyo, rated t only for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTigerGirl/pseuds/PurpleTigerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung has accepted the fact that he has to spend Saturday night alone, at least he thought he did, until his best friend Jiho  asks him to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros at Prom

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know prom is an american high school thing, so just imagine they go to some international school or something  
> if anyone doesn't know what prom is, it's basically just a spruced up school dance that movies make seem really important (but isn't usually, at least not at my school)  
> also i feel like block b is a little too old to be writing high school au fic in this day and age, but im new to the fandom and a damn sucker for high school aus  
> (this is also my first zikyung fic pls forgive me)

Kyung is halfway through an episode of some cliche romance drama when his cell phone vibrates from its place beside him. He leans across the couch to pick it up. The caller ID reads “Jiho”, which Kyung thinks must be wrong because he knew Jiho had plans tonight. If he didn't, Kyung wouldn't be spending his Saturday night alone watching mind-numbing soap operas and eating shitty Chinese take-out. But it says Jiho, and Kyung considers denying his best friend the satisfaction of knowing Kyung’s basically at his beck and call, but he's got nothing better to do anyway, so he answers.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Kyung?” Kyung was expecting his friend to greet him with something a little less formal, like “Hey, asshole” or “Bro, you gotta come over right now”. Instead his voice is soft and questioning, almost nervous.

  
“Yeah, Jiho, what's up?” Kyung hears a deep breath from across the line.

  
“D’you wanna go to prom with me? I mean, s’okay if you don’t want to, I just figured-”

Prom. Of course. That was why Jiho was busy tonight, how could he forget. But-“I thought you were going with Tiffany?”

  
“I am. Well, I was, but she, uh, broke up with me, and prom starts in like an hour.”

  
“Your girlfriend just broke up with you, so you’re asking your best friend to prom?”

  
“The tickets cost a lotta money, I didn’t wanna waste ‘em.”

  
“I can’t believe you, oh my god.”

  
“Well if I didn’t go, I’d be hanging with you anyway, so I thought…” he sighs, “Look, are you coming or not?”

  
“Yeah, of course I’ll come, just lemme throw on that tux I have just lying around for when people randomly ask me to prom.”

  
“Just wear a dress shirt and tie or something. I’ll be there in like twenty minutes.” Jiho hangs up, and Kyung flops his phone back onto the couch. Looks like he’s not spending the night alone after all. He rummages through his closet for something decent, and ends up just tucking a purple dress shirt into a pair of black skinny jeans and topping it off with a tie. Not quite formal enough, but it’ll do. Of course, he feels worse about it when Jiho shows up in a full tux. But even if Jiho’s dressed well, his eyes are red and puffy and Kyung feels like an asshole for not realizing how bad this break up’s got him.

  
“You know, we don’t have to go.” It’s more important for Jiho to recover, Kyung thinks, than any amount of money he might have spent on those tickets.

  
“I’m fine, Kyung, don’t worry about me.” Jiho sniffles and wipes his nose on the back of his hand. Kyung searches for the nearest tissue box and give a handful to Jiho.

  
“It’s my job to worry about you, stupid.” Jiho blows his nose.

  
“Thanks, Mom.” Kyung just smiles, and leans forward to straighten Jiho’s tie.

  
“Y’know, Tiffany was pretty, but she was about as dumb as a brick. You’re better off without her.”

  
“I’ve been telling myself that.” Jiho says. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late.” Jiho drives them to the hotel hosting the dance, and hands off the tickets at the door. There’s a camera set up in one corner of the ballroom where couples are taking pictures. “Let’s go get our picture taken,” Jiho says, dragging Kyung into the line.

  
“Really?”

  
“Well, it’s not like we’re ever going to do this again, right?” 

  
“But these are all couples…” Kyung feels his stomach drop. He forgot for a second that they weren’t a couple. That this isn’t usually something you just do with your friends.

  
“We don’t have to do anything gross, just throw up a peace sign or something.” When it’s their turn, Kyung does the peace sign. But the arm Jiho’s got draped over his shoulders makes the feeling in his stomach come back again. Kyung brushes it off and smiles as wide as he can manage. The process is almost like a photobooth- the picture develops automatically. Kyung thinks he looks really awkward, but Jiho says it’s good and slides the print into his jacket. By the time they’ve finished, the dancefloor is packed with people. The music isn’t really dance music. It’s more like bump and grind music, hiphop and rap. But it’s just Jiho’s style, and the two of them worm their way into the crowd. Kyung isn’t a very strong dancer, and it doesn’t help that he can’t move a muscle without somehow knocking into somebody or tripping over their feet. Jiho doesn’t care if he hits anybody, and Kyung thinks he had it coming when some girl whips her arm back and bashes his nose.

  
“Ah, shit, I think I’m bleeding.” Kyung trails behind as Jiho fights his way out of the sea of people and into the light of the lobby, making his way to the nearest bathroom. He shoves some paper towel up his nose and washes the blood off his hands. He moves towards the door to get back to the dance, but Kyung stops him.

  
“Wait,” Kyung runs a paper towel under the faucet. He gently holds Jiho’s chin, steadying his head before wiping at his upper lip. They’re so close Kyung can feel his breath on his cheek. Have Jiho’s eyelashes always been this pretty? Kyung gets that gut feeling again, and backs off. “You missed a spot.”

  
“Thanks.” They both shuffle awkwardly out of the bathroom and back into the ballroom. Jiho probably shouldn’t resume dancing, at least not so soon, so they sit down at one of the dining tables to take a break. As Jiho dabs at his nose, Kyung gazes around the room, eyes catching on the chocolate fountain across the way. Or rather, on the odd couple standing by it. It’s hard to miss the really tall freshman and his tiny boyfriend. The tiny one, Taeil, is an upperclassman that Kyung has had in a couple of his classes over the years. He’s usually pretty quiet and standoffish, so Kyung can’t help but chuckle to himself watching his overly-affectionate boyfriend try to feed him a chocolate-covered strawberry without dripping it all over his shirt. Kyung wants to be happy for them, and well, he is, but a creeping feeling of envy overtakes him the longer he watches. His attention is drawn away when Jiho leaps up from his chair, letting his bloody paper towel fall on the table.

  
“Damn, this is my jam, I gotta go.”

  
“Jiho!” Kyung tries to get Jiho to come back and throw away his trash, but it’s so loud he can’t hear him. Kyung sighs and reaches for the paper towel, pinching its clean side with two fingers and bringing it to the nearest trash can. He walks around the perimeter of the mass of people, craning his neck to find Jiho. By the time he gets to him, the song is no longer Jiho’s supposed “jam”, but a slow, romantic love song. Every person not part of a couple has fled the dance floor, but Jiho’s not moving. Instead, he snakes his arms around Kyung’s waist. “Jiho, what are you doing?”

  
“Dancing. Put your arms around my neck.”

  
“Okay?” Kyung puts his arms around Jiho’s neck, and suddenly their faces are way closer than they were before. Jiho’s staring at him pretty intensely, and Kyung doesn’t meet his eyes. His heart probably wouldn’t be able to handle it. It definitely couldn’t, considering that when Jiho says “Kiss me,” Kyung’s heart just about stops. “What?”

  
“Well, you missed your chance in the bathroom, so I thought…” He knows that Kyung wanted to kiss him? But he had tried so hard to hide it, the crush he had on him. He hadn’t wanted to ruin their friendship, so he hadn’t acted on it. But all night Jiho was instigating something, wasn’t he? Asking him out in the first place, taking the picture, now this.

  
“Are you fucking with me, Woo Jiho?”

  
“What?” Kyung pushes Jiho away.

  
“Was that all this was, some kind of big joke? You’re my best friend, Jiho, why are you doing this?”

  
“Doing what?” Jiho asks.

  
“You know exactly what.” Kyung storms off the floor, ignoring Jiho’s plea of “Hey, Kyung, wait!” He pushes his way through the lobby and out into the parking lot, collapsing into a pile by the entrance. His attempt to stop the tears by pressing his palms against his eyes doesn’t help, and he can feel the sobs forming in his chest. It’s when Jiho appears over him with a handful of tissues that he completely breaks down.

  
“Shit, Kyung, don’t cry, oh my god, please let me explain.”

  
Kyung scoffs. “Explain what, the fact you thought it’d be a great idea to take advantage of your friend’s feelings?”

  
“Take advantage of your feelings? I don’t understand.”

  
“You don’t understand? I’ve been in love with you for three years and you don’t understand what an asshole move you just pulled?”

  
“You’re in love with me? Fuck, Kyung I had no idea.”

  
“You had no idea? Then what the hell was all that about?”

  
Jiho laughs. “This is really ironic, oh my god,” he crouches down in front of Kyung and wipes the tears from his face, “I told a bit of a white lie when I said Tiffany broke up with me. It was kind of the other way around.”

  
“You broke up with her on prom night? You’re such an asshole.”

  
“I know. But I realized something recently.”

  
“Oh, and what exactly did you realize that was so important you had to break up with your girlfriend for it?”

 

“I like you, Kyung. Like, more than a best friend kind of like? I was gonna tell you, at least sometime before the end of the night but I kinda ruined it with the whole kissing thing, huh?”

  
Kyung laughs in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

  
“Never been more serious in my entire life.”

  
“God, Jiho you’re so stupid.”

Jiho wraps his arm around Kyung in an awkward but sincere hug.“Yeah, but I’m your stupid.”

  
“That makes absolutely no sense.”

  
“Exactly. But hey, does this mean you’ll kiss me now?”

  
“Like hell I will.”

  
(But he does anyway)

* * *

 

_“Hey, but if you broke up with Tiffany, instead of her breaking up with you, why were you crying?”_

  
_“The flowers I bought her that she threw in my face made my allergies act up.”_

  
_“I'm not even surprised.”_


End file.
